frumplequests_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
All Things Go Clockwork Sometimes
After Orange's Revenge, Another story (probably written by the same author) was made, it is highly NSFW and shouldn't be read by children. After it was posted, it instantly became a meme, it categorized as an "Evil Orange" meme for having Orange make Jake a psychopath in it. The Story Jake was having an ordinary day, walking around the park was his favorite hobby. Jake bumped into Orange, who was walking with Chip, he asked Jake if he could go to the diner with him. Jake said yes to the idea and walked off onto the trail. Later that day, Jake remembered he had somewhere to be that day, and walked off in the direction of the diner. There he was a seat waiting for him, with a happy Orange waiting for him too. He jumped onto the chair and talked to Orange for a minute or two. Orange then said, "Jake, remember your childhood" when Orange said that, all color drained from Jake's face; he told Orange last time, not to talk about the incident. Jake grabbed Orange by the throat and made him suck his cock. Orange was suffocating while his throat was filled with Jake's cock. Orange felt the fresh sperm, slithering down his throat, it tasted good to say the least and that was because Orange never had sex before. Soon, Orange's mouth was filled with cum and blood. Jake let go and Orange fell down, having a seizure. Jake took a gun out of his pocket and stuck it into Orange's mouth, he pulled the trigger and blood splattered all over Jake's bacon and eggs. Orange laid there, limp and dead, as Jake laughed. Tricks and Chip walked into the restaurant and asked Jake, what happened. Jake leaped up into the air and punched Tricks' face in, causing him to fall backward onto the floor. Chip lunged at Jake, trying to punch him, even the customers were cheering him on. Jake grabbed Chip's neck and slitted it. Suddenly, a timewave stopped all life from moving, Jake grabbed a knife and began to skin Chip. Jake used his fur as a suit and made time begin again. Chip fell down, limp and dead just like Orange, Jake just laughed. He grabbed 10 knives and thrown them at the customers, instantly killing them. Tricks came back to life, he realized the empty Restaurant and got up. Tricks realized everybody was dead, including Chip and Orange, he saw Honey Drop outside. Tricks opened the door for her. "W-What happened here, Tricks?" asked Honey Drop. "T-That Jake, he isn't our Jake, he's Clockwork Jake, simply the devil, in fact" replied Tricks. "How will we stop him before it's too late?" replied Honey Drop. All life stopped, it was another timewave, Clockwork Jake had won. Clockwork grabbed Tricks by the neck and cracked it. Honey Drop was next before she knew it... she was dead. The town and the diner became ghost-like, all things peaceful became evil. Clockwork Jake was the ruler, of course. Category:Not Safe For Work pages Category:Death Category:Memes Category:General Mills Category:FanFiction